Sketched
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: A woman, Mora Kwan, bent on sheer jealousy, betrays two of her best friends in order to get what she wants. Mora is my character.
1. Secrets

"Okay, first of all, could everyone take out their art supplies and your projects that you have been working on." Piotr Nikoleivitch Rasputin opened up his class. He is 22 years old, and just started teaching the art class at Xavier's Institute with Mora Kwan, who is 20.

Many of the kids started taken out their art projects and their supplies, as Mora took role. While taking role Piotr walked around the decorative classroom. "That looks really good Carter. Maybe you can give that to your mom when you finish." Carter Ghazikhanian, a young telepath and telekinetic, smiled as he continued molding a slightly disoriented unicorn. Another boy, Samuel Pare, was painting a picture of the ocean with surfers and dolphins. Mora had just walked up to Piotr when he stopped at two empty desks.

"Amara and Danielle are absent, Piotr." Mora looked at the same two desks he was looking at.

"Sorry Mr. Rasputin. Alarm clock didn't go off." Piotr stared as Danielle and Amara brushed into the room.

"The bell was loud enough."

"Oh, well, I'm a deep sleeper," Danielle looked around at the other students and saw how they were working on their projects, so she took out her own.

"If you're such a deep sleeper, how could you're alarm clock wake you?"

"That's fine Ms. Kwan. They're here now, we'll just have to discuss a little detention later." Amara and Danielle both winced. They didn't want to think what their punishment would be, but the look on the way Mora got when Piotr looked at her, they knew it wouldn't have been too bad.

After art class, Piotr had some prep time before his next class, when who should turn up but little ol' Kitty Pryde, his girlfriend. "Katya!" Piotr, stunned, as Kitty laid a kiss on his lips. "It's only been a couple of hours."

"I know, I just like couldn't help it." Kitty looked over her shoulder at Mora, whom she swore was glaring at her a moment ago. "Hey Mora." Mora replied with a simple smile. Kitty shrugged off her awkwardness and looked back at her boyfriend. "So my birthday is coming up. Any ideas of what you might get me?" She traced her finger on his chest, and smiled sweetly at him.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise. But trust me, you'll like it," he looked over toward Mora. "Mora, would you like to go to the mall with me?" When Piotr was talking to her, she was a little preoccupied that she hadn't noticed, until a second later. "Mora?" Her head jerked over to him.

'Me. He wants me to go, with him. The first time of being alone without that stupid Kitty or our students.' She thought happily. "Sure," Mora's smile widened.

"Fine, keep my present a secret. I can wait," Kitty gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll see you around later then Piotr. Bye Mora." Then Kitty left the room.


	2. Guardian

A couple of minutes later Piotr and Mora left to the mall. They only had a short time before they had to get back to the mansion for their next class. "Come on Mora, I know just where to look." Piotr gestured for her to follow inside the mall. Mora couldn't help but add a little skip to her step, but then again it was either that or jogging to keep up with Piotr's walking.

"If you know what you're looking for, then why bring me along," she asked politely.

"I need a girls' opinion and an artist's opinion. You are both and good friends with Kitty," he said happily.

"An artist's opinion? You aren't thinking of drawing or painting a picture for her are you? I think she's getting tired of those." She commented, 'Though I can't imagine. Your work is to die for,' she though to herself.

Piotr strolled along the different little display booths searching through them carefully. "I'm having thoughts about it. But I was looking for something bigger." He walked off to a small Hallmark store and began to look at different frame sizes. Mora skipped in after him and pretended to look at cards, while actually looking at him.

Outside of the store two of their students watched in awe as they shopped together. "Did I just see Mora walking into that store ALONE with Piotr?" Amara asked when she turned to her friend Danielle, who was eating a cinnamon pretzel.

"Could have been some couple that looks like them," she replied.

"No, I'm definitely sure. You don't think Piotr would cheat on Kitty . . . do you?" The two girls grabbed their small bags and walked out of the mall.

Piotr looked around the frames and finally stopped at a perfect fit, 18" by 14". He ran his fingers along the mahogany wood, and then his eyes trailed to the price and his eyes began to protrude larger. Mora walked over to him and also the price. "Tough luck Piotr. Why not get Kitty this one. I bet she'd love it as much as that, and besides, it's the though that counts." Mora held up a very small, and very cheap frame. Piotr smiled at her, and took the one he already had in his hand and carried it over to the cash register.

"Katya is worth every penny, and much more. I want her to have the best," Mora pouted from behind him as he gave the women his credit card, and took the large bag that held the frame. As Piotr walked out of the store he looked at his watch. "Oh no, we better get back quick." He took Mora hand, and they both ran out of the mall.

Piotr and Mora skidded down the hall, and came to a stop at their classroom. When they opened the door, a very angry Logan stood in front of all the children. " 'Bout time you kids got back. You could have told someone where you were goin'."

"I did. I told Katya." Piotr said firmly.

"Well, that all nice of telling you girlfriend, but you are supposed to tell Chuck, not half-pint," he growled fiercely.

"If we could get in to our class, Logan." Mora interrupted the argument, "why don't you go play fetch with your little wolves." Logan, stared fiercely at her, before she had just realized what came out of her mouth. She could sense that he wanted to do something horrible to her, but luckily Piotr stook up for her.

"That's right Logan. Then we can get back to work." As Piotr finished, Logan swiped his jacket from Piotr's chair and walked out of the classroom, without a word. The kids were a bit at the edge of their seats as the three of their teachers argued, but once Piotr looked down at everyone, they went straight back to work.


	3. Double Take

Kitty was all alone in the dance room. Music was playing, and she took her position.

"Kitty!"

Kitty had to grab the bar to re-center herself as Amara and Danielle came in through the doors. "Shouldn't you two be in class or something?" She tapped her foot on the floor, unnerved.

"But this is important," Amara reassured. Kitty raised her brow and walked over to her desk as the two girls followed. "We saw Mora and Piotr alone at the mall today." At the mention of Piotr's name Kitty quickly became attentive. Amara then proceeded on. "I saw them both go into a store together and I know that Mora has a thing for him--"

"Just stop right there." Kitty put her hand up, agitated. "Piotr and Mora are just friends. They've always been friends, we've been friends together. She's not about to try to steal my boyfriend and he would cheat on me. Beside Piotr went to the mall with Mora to pick me out a birthday present," Amara opened her mouth slightly, "I don't want to hear any more of it. Now either you go to your classes or I'll get Logan on your tails."

Amara spoke not another word but pulled Danielle out of the room after her. Kitty sat back in her chair and sighed deeply, she reached her hand over and took a drink from her water bottle.

After a long day of classes, each of the professors were granted the night off. Kitty and Piotr, who hardly got to spend time with each other beside their free periods, they decided to stroll along in the green house, where Ororo was. Piotr offered to invite Mora along, but she declined, saying that she had other plans.

"Piotr and Kitty sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N–G. First comes friendship. Then comes love. Then comes the break up, that is oh so tragic," Mora danced around gleefully singing to her little jingle. She went to her easel and flipped over the cover of her giant drawing pad and began sketching out a human male figure, a human male MUSCULAR figure.

"Piotr, Mora is _just_ your friend right?" Kitty looked up at him as they passes the roses.

"Of course she's my friend. She is yours too." He responded back. He sort of sensed an insecureness and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Is there something troubling you Katya?"

"No . . . not really. I guess its just a misunderstanding or me being paranoid." They both sat down on the rocking bench, Kitty leaned into Piotr's chest letting him brush his fingers through her hair.

Back in Mora's room. "It is finished." A tall likeness of Piotr Rasputin stood before Mora.

"How may I serve you , master." He said in a monotone voice.

"Excellent," she taspped her fingertips together. "First of all, I don't want you to call me master. My name is Mora, and your name is Piotr Rasputin--"

"I am Piotr Rasputin," he said in his , still, monotone voice. Mora smiled gleefully.

"You will go search for the other Piotr Rasputin and take his place. Once you have convinced Kitty that you are Piotr Rasputin--"

"I am Piotr Rasputin." He said irratatingly.

"Yes, I know," Mora began to get furious at her incompetant creation. "You know, I think it would be better to tach you more so people won't get suspious." The sketched Piotr blinked his eyes slowly at Mora. "Better get some rest for now," she stretched out her arms and walked over to her bed. Piotr sttod still in the same spot, Mora looked over at him and blinked her eyes questionably. Perhaps creating her own Piotr was a little more advanced than she though from her usual, simple creations.


	4. Phase One

At the break of dawn, Mora was startled awake as sketch Piotr looked over her. She sat up in her bed and stared back. "The sun is up Mora. I find Kitty now?" Sketch Piotr was able to say Kitty's name the way everybody else did because he didn't have the thick Russian accent like the real Piotr.

"The sun just came up, I need more sleep," she looked up at Piotr, however he looked really blurry to her. He stared blankly back at her in a freakishly way."Fine, seeing as I know I won't fall back asleep," she got out of bed, angrily, still wearing the clothes she had on last night, and walked over to her closet. Picking out that day's outfit, she turned around and bumped into sketch Piotr. "You are not going to watch me undress," she snapped at him fiercely. "Go somewhere else but don't leave this room." Sketch Piotr obeyed her like a dog and went somewhere where he was unable to see her naked flesh.

Twenty minutes later when Mora was completely redressed she found sketch Piotr and began informing him all the things the Piotr did and more, much to her liking. "You will be absolutely rude to Kitty got it?"

"But you said, I am her boyfriend, Mora." He stated. Mora was getting very frustrated by the look on her face, but she had to remain calm, or it wouldn't get through to him.

"Just be her boyfriend 'til she believe you're the real you okay." Mora wondered is what she said even made sense. She didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to get this part of her plan out of the way. The tricky part now would be to get rid of the real Piotr for the time being . . . But how?

Mora reported to the dining hall for breakfast. "Good morning Mora," Piotr said. Kitty looked up and Mora felt a rush of dislike for her.

"Morning Mora." Kitty said but Mora completely ignored her when she sat down at the table. Kitty shrugged this off and looked back at Piotr, continuing her conversation. "So what are your plans for the day?" The grabbed Mora's attention. Piotr looked at Kitty with shrugged shoulders meaning he was undecided.

"Nothing that comes to mind, but maybe go down to the Danger Room for a little workout." Piotr informed. Kitty nodded her head and looked at Mora.

"What are you doing today Mora?"

Mora sputtered on her coffee. Piotr turned his head and patted her softly on the back making sure she was alright. "Well, I um . . . I was just going to go to um . . . the mall. For some shopping for . . . clothes."

"Really?" Kitty stared at her. "I was gonna go over to the mall too. Maybe we could got together. We don't spend time together like we used to."

"Well you've been busy. We're both teachers now and--"

"That's no excuse. Piotr teaches with you and I have time to hang out with him a lot." Kitty got up and washed out her bowl, then coming back over to Mora and Piotr. "So what do you say? You, me and the mall?" Kitty stood over, looking down at Mora. Mora looked at Piotr and he just looked back at her and said,

"That's a great idea. Kitty was just saying the other night that it seems you two are growing apart."

Kitty smiled, Mora looked at her, then Piotr. This would throw off all of her plans, if not she had thought of this next thing . . . "Alright. I just need to go in my room to get my purse. I'll be right out." Mora dashed out of the kitchen with that last breath.

When Mora arrived in her room she found it empty. "Where in the blazes is he?" Then she heard a noise coming from her closet. Mora slowly walked toward the door, being as quiet as she could, and gently turned the doorknob and opened the door finding nothing but sweater, jackets, and dresses. When she was about to close it, sketch Piotr jumped out and scared her.

"Have you figured out a plan Mora?" After slowly recovering from her sock she started to looked for her purse.

"I will be gone for a couple of hours or maybe longer, no telling how long Kitty will want to 'hang out.' Your job is to get rid of Piotr somehow, and take his place. After that, my plan will be able to go on to the next phase." Mora heard footsteps coming close to her door, followed by knocks and a voice.

"Mora did you find your purse yet?"

Mora froze and in doing so, her eyes went to the very place her purse was. She grabbed it and went to the door, but not before she gave her last instructions."Look out that window and wait for us to leave outside the gates. The real Piotr will be in the Danger Room, probably alone. Do whatever it takes," Mora finally opened her door and walked out. Kitty never saw any evidence that someone else was in her room.

Just as Mora left, sketch Piotr walked over to the specified window, and gazed out of it. He waited a couple of minutes, as the two girls raced outside. Mora looked up at him and then got into the car. Still oblivious to Mora's strange behavior, Kitty got into her car and started to drive out through the gates. And just as Mora said, sketch Piotr went out of her room and headed for the Danger Room.

* * *

AN: I was sooo happy when i got this inspiration. hope you all enjoy it and review to help me make it go along quicker. i really do listen to suggestions to my best ability.  



	5. Chapter 5

Piotr was in the Danger Room just as he said he would be, but also with the company of Logan. The training session was set on the D Level; otherwise know as Logan's level.

"Pick up the pace Tin Man. Evil doesn't take a holiday and neither do we." Logan se the danger room on high and Piotr's surroundings changed to looked like the adjacent woods next to the mansion.

Piotr heard a rustling as well as cracking wood. He armored up quickly to face his opponent, but what he didn't expect was an opponent standing as ten stories high, clanking metal, and shining lights for eyes. It was a Sentinel. Nonetheless Piotr stood his ground.

"Mutant detected. Operative—annihilate." Despite his growing fear his strength was not lacking and as that Sentinel was charging its guns Piotr thought quickly and maneuvered to where he knew there was a weak spot.

And as Piotr was busy fending for his life and Logan was preoccupied with making sure that the Danger Room complied with its programming, sketch Piotr was able to sabotage that day's lesson.

"Destroy mutant," said the monotonous machine and sent out red beam rays at Piotr. That time Piotr wasn't quick enough and got the full blast that sent him shooting at least twenty feet in the air. Fortunate for him though, was his organic steel armor that was given to him by his mutant gene. Still, the hit did cause a little damage.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Piotr yelled while trying to avoid the dangerous robot.

"It's not me," Logan called back, but for some reason Piotr didn't get the message.

The Sentinel continued to give Piotr everything it had and Logan had no control over its actions.

Meanwhile, at the mall with Mora and Kitty, Kitty was trying on some cute outfits while Mora waited outside the dressing room. "What do you think about this one?" Kitty asked as she came out with what was her fifth outfit since being in that particular store.

"It's nice." Mora responded monotonously.

"Really?" Kitty said sarcastically unsure. "Cause you said that about the last one, and the one before that, and every outfit I've tried on so far. I'd have to have like tried on a dozen or so outfits and you haven't even looked—and I mean like really looked at one for yourself/" Kitty then sat next to her.

"What's going on? Is something troubling you?" She asked, trying to help out.

'Other than the fact that a girl like you doesn't deserve Piotr, then no, everything is just peachy.' Mora retorted in her head but replied, "No, everything's just peachy."

As she said this, Kitty could easily tell her lies. "No its not. Just me, we're best friends and we help each other."

"Logan!" Piotr screamed trying to force back the gigantic hand away from him with his strength.

"Hold on Petey." Logan yelled, but he still didn't realize his messages weren't getting to Piotr. "Hank did you fix it yet?"

"I'm going as fast as I can." Hank said as he was going through the wiring of the controls.

"You're not going fast enough." Hank looked up and watched as Logan jumped out the control's viewing window, with his adamantium claws extracted.

"I had no idea Mora. I'm really sorry." Kitty and Mora were sitting down to lunch. "If you're feeling left out because me and Peter's relationship you know you can tell me."

"Thanks Kitty, I really appreciate that." Mora said and took a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"So what do you say about a makeover?"

"Huh?" Mora looked at her a little angry. 'What do you think I am? Ugly!' Mora thought.

"Yeah, you know to find you someone." Kitty explained. "We're two girls in a mall filled with good-looking guys. One has got to be to your liking." She stood up to throw away her trash when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said cheerily.

"Kitty, something happened to Peter."

"What?" Her throat and she could barely breathe.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Mora looked to see it she was alright.

"We have to get back to the mansion."

* * *

I updated, yeah me! 


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the two girls got back they raced down to the infirmary, where Piotr was getting examined. Kitty ran over to him and checked him over herself.

"Careful Kitty," Hank walked up.

"What happened?" She ran her hand over his face and tears began to form in her eyes.

"There was a malfunction with the Danger Room this afternoon, it nearly killed him. Luckily Logan was there." Hank checked Piotr's breathing and heart rate. He looked at Kitty again and told her, "He'll be fine. A few day's rest will do him good." He left them to go check on Logan.

Kitty looked over Piotr's bare chest with bruises on his arms and abs, and plenty of small cuts scattered about. "Peter," she whispered and kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered open.

"Katya," he said weakly.

Mora watched their conversation carry on from the back, until she couldn't take seeing Piotr like this. She walked up to her room where she found sketch Piotr. "What did you do?" She screamed at him.

"You said get rid of him." Sketch Piotr replied.

"Yes, but not KILL!" She smacked him hard, but he didn't even react. A second later she took a deep, calming breath. "This is only a minor setback, I'll just have to change my plan a little." Mora paced around her room thinking of a new plan. Sketch Piotr turned as he watched Mora circle him. "Hank said Piotr would be out for a few days, what if it was extended? Come with me, we have work to do." Obediently, sketch Piotr followed Mora as she went all the way down to the infirmary room.

The entire mansion was clear, because the students were in class. It was easy for Mora and sketch Piotr to get around with no questions asked, although, by the time they came to the infirmary, Kitty was still in the room with the real Piotr.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Kitty asked trying to look at his face instead of his body.

"All I can remember is the Sentinel that became real and shot at me."

When they weren't looking,Mora tried sneaking in, but Piotr saw her immediately and that's what made Kitty turn around. "Mora."

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but . . .Hank asked me to tell you that Piotr should be getting some rest now."

"We were just talking," Piotr said.

"No, he's right." Kitty looked back at Mora, then Piotr. "I'll come by before my first dance class to see how you're doing." She gave him a final kiss on his lips and slowly walked out of the room. The strange thing was that Mora hadn't followed.

"Shouldn't you go too?" Piotr asked, as he looked at her oddly. Mora slowly walked around his bed, then she stopped and took up a syringe. "Mora, what are you doing?" Piotr tried to move away from her as she approached, but two hands held him down. He looked at the person who was holding him and was shocked at seeing himself. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," she stuck the needle into his arm and flushed out the sedative. Moments later his eyes slowly closed and his muscles relaxed.

"Now what?" Sketch Piotr looked at Mora.

"We hide him. Some place where the others won't bother to look." The needle dropped from Mora's hand and broke, but neither of them had noticed. They took him off of the table and dragged him away.

The next morning, Kitty asked Hank to see Piotr before her first class. "Did you find out what happened with the Danger Room?"

"I'm afraid not. The strange thing is, was that there were signs of deliberate sabotage." Hank looked at Kitty as he pulled out his lab card and put it into the scanner, unlocking the door to the med lab.

"Welcome Dr. McCoy," spoke the cool female voice.

"Strange indeed. Well, you'll let me know what else you find on it."

"Certainly." They both looked inside the room and saw something they hadn't expected.

"Peter!" He was doing push ups when they came in. He looked up and then got to his feet.

"My boy, you should be in bed." Hank exclaimed, trying to way him back onto the bed.

"But I feel much better now." And just to double check, Hank performed a quick physical, with the results all leading him being healthy. "You see. Now I go." He got off the examining table and left.

Hank turned to Kitty. "I need you to watch him for me. I believe not even Logan could heal this fast after an attack like yesterday.

"You're not the only one with suspicion. I won't let him out of my sight," Kitty saluted, then ran out to catch up with whom she thought was Piotr. "Pete, wait up!" She ran faster just as the elevator doors were closing, then reopened when he stopped it.

"I told you, I'm fine my Kitty." He said, as she got in, and the doors closed.

"I know, and I believe you. I just wanted to spend time with you. "Kitty wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"You can't." He said almost coldly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you have a class to teach." The elevator dinged once it reached the ground level floors, and they both walked out of the elevator. At this point Kitty turned to face Piotr.

"Right, but the professor said you're on sick leave, and why waste a perfect opportunity to spend time with me?" Kitty smirked at him. "Besides, Mora is plenty experienced to handle your class for a few days."

"When is Mr. Rasputin coming back?"

"In a few days, maybe a week."

"What happened?"

"That's confidential."

"Is he all right?"

"Look, no more questions. Everyone just get back to work or Mr. Rasputin will get a note from me." Mora barked, as she went back to reading her book.

When the room got quiet again, Amara leaned over to Danielle. "Something isn't right here. I heard Piotr was injured in the Danger Room, but that's impossible."

"But what can we do? We don't have any proof." Danielle whispered back.

"Kitty's his girlfriend, she'll set things right." At this point, Mora raised up her head and saw the two of them talking, while the rest were busy working on their art projects.

"Amara, stop talking or I'm going to move you." Mora said agitated.

"Sorry Ms. Kwan." The girls both apologized, then Amara lipped, 'after class.'

After the class period was over, Amara and Danielle met up in the hallway, then walked over to Kitty's ballet studio. No students were in the class yet, so it was a perfect time for them to question Kitty. However, the two girls caught a glimpse of Kitty getting a massage from sketch Piotr, and quickly intervened.

"I thought he was supposed to be on bed rest?" Danielle looked at Amara. Amara stared at her for a moment, then pushed the door open and walked in, faster than Danielle could ask what she was doing and thinking.

"Amara!" Kitty jumped back startled. "There are rules to knock." Kitty nearly screeched.

"And there's also one about public displays of affection for students AND teachers." Kitty looked up at Piotr and he took a couple steps back.

"What is it this time?" Kitty said in a more kinder way.

"If Mr. Rasputin is feeling better, why is Ms. Kwan teaching his class?"

"Mr. Rasputin is allowed personal leave when he wants, and as far as Ms. Kwan goes at teaching—she has learned from the best and in a few days Mr. Rasputin will be back."

"But--"

"No Amara, there's nothing to worry about." A few girls started to enter the room with large grins on their face as they saw Piotr. "Get to class now, Jean doesn't like you being late." And before either of them could say another word, Piotr led them out of the room.

"Can you believe that?" Amara brushed herself off and looked at Danielle.

"So, what do we do now?" Amara sighed and looked at the door to the dance room.

"Well, if Kitty isn't going to help, we'll just have to investigate on our own."

Later that day sketch Piotr went back to Mora's room to inform her about his findings. "So, Amara and Danielle are getting a little suspicious, eh?" Mora paced around her room repeatedly passing her easel. "They could turn out to be a problem if they stick their noses any further."

"Kitty set them right. They seem to respect her." Sketch Piotr said.

"That's true. She's probably the only one those two brats listen to." Again, Mora paced back and forth in front of her easel. "So all I have to do if break the ties that bond that trust." Mora said, then quickly went to work on a newest drawing.

That night Mora was driven more than ever to destroy the love of her two best friends. The fire that burned in her brown eyes were no longer filled with passion, but with jealousy, sketch Piotr saw that.


	7. The Fire that Burns

It was the mid of August, and the Xavier school was taking in new students. Among the hundred and fifty of them, one stood out from the rest, She didn't make friends very quickly and that was probably the result of her lack of the English language.

Her name was Mora Kwan and she was born in a little village outside of China. She was found to be a mutant at age eleven, but her powers, at the time, seemed to have no use. Her ability to draw images that came to life, were at their weakest. It wasn't until one day when there was a terrible war between the village she lived in and the neighboring village, that her and her family fled.

When Mora and her family came to the United States though, they learned that there too, was a silent war between humans and mutants. By age twelve, Mora's powers evolved significantly enough to register on Xavier's Mutant Data Center called Cerebro.

"Hey there. Like what is your name?" An overly enthusiastic young girl asked.

"Mora." She replied shyly.

"Well hello Mora, my name's Kitty." She held out her hand to shake hers. "Come on, we can go check around the rest of this mansion and meet more people together."

"Okay." And for the first time in months, Mora smiled. From that day on, those two young girls became inseparable...that is, until HE showed up at the mansion's front doors.

It was months later that HE showed, everything for Kitty and Mora changed. Russian native and artist extraordinare, Piotr Nikoleivitch Rasputin, captured both these young ladies' hearts.

"Hey Piotr, you want to go do something?" Mora approached him in the kitchen one day.

"I'd love to. It Katya going to come along as well?"

The biggest problem was that Piotr cared deeply for Kitty and not Mora. "Um...well, I thought that--"

"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Kitty snuck up behind Mora.

"Nothing." Mora said, getting hot in the face and stepping away from Piotr.

"Mora was just asking if we'd all like to go do something today."

"Sure, I'm game." Kitty said with a smile. "How about we go see a movie?" Despite Mora's growing distaste for Kitty, she didn't say a word.

"Alright, I'll get the car started." Piotr left and the two girls followed slowly behind.

At the movie theater, was where Mora lost all hope at love with Piotr. During the movie, Piotr sat between the two girls and every time Mora looked over at Kitty, she saw Piotr holding her hand. She wiped the tears from her eyes and pretended to laugh at the screen.

In no time at all, Piotr and Kitty were a couple and Mora was the third wheel. And though Mora would put a smile on the outside, Kitty felt for her troubled friend. "Hey Mora, are you okay?" These would be the first words to come from Kitty's mouth that would determine the future of their friendship.

"Yeah, I guess I was just daydreaming."

"Oh, well...it better not be about Piotr." Mora looked at Kitty strangely. "Because he's my boyfriend." Kitty said heatedly.

"No, of course not. Why would you say--"

"Oh please, what do you think I am, stupid?!" Kitty said with a sneer. "I've seen the way you look at him. When he's swimming in the pool or when he's with me."

"Kitty, you have it all wrong." Mora tried to defend herself and at the same time trying to get away.

"You just keep your hands to yourself. Piotr picked me not you." Kitty said with a snort. "Besides, who would want you anyway? You're so pathetic." Kitty laughed. These words echoed in Mora's head. Louder and louder they sounded, "You're so pathetic . . . Who would ever want someone like you . . . Pathetic . . . someone like you."

All of a sudden, Mora sat up straight in her bed. Her chest was raising quickly with every breath she took. "A dream." Quickly Mora regained her normal breathing rate.

The sun was peeking through her shades and sh looked at her clock. Nine fiftey-seven. Mora cleared the sleep from her eyes and saw a completely naked Kitty clone standing next to her easel. "I must have dozed off." The Kitty clone blinked. Mora then got out of bed and quickly got dressed to start the day.

"Piotr," Mora called.

"Yes Mora." Sketch Piotr said.

"It's time to carry out the rest of my plan." Mora looked at the Kitty clone, who was now checking herself out. "I'll take care of Kitty and you deal with Piotr." Sketch Piotr didn't say a word as he watched Mora leave.

Meanwhile, down in the Medlab, Hank was cleaning up. As he went around the room with a broom, he heard something crack. "What's this." Hank picked up a broken syringe with a rag. Then he examined it closely, and saw that there was a small drop of liquid still inside. Just then, sketch Piotr entered the room and Hank turned around. "Peter, is everything all right?" Sketch Piotr remained silent, he wasn't expecting anyone to be there.

"No, no I was just—I think I might have left something down here."

"Well, I was just cleaning up, you're more than welcome to look around." Hank completely forgot about the broken syringe and just threw it in the trash." Would you excuse me, please." Sketch Piotr watched Hank leave, then proceded with what he actually came down to do.

Mora had been searching all over the mansion and finally managed to track down Kitty, alone in the dance room, entering grades. Mora entered in as quietly as possible, but unlike Kitty, she never mastered to being light on her feet. Hearing her, Kitty immediately turned around. "Mora, what brings you here?" Kitty's eyes trailed down and saw in her hand, a syringe.

"It didn't have to be this way." She stepped closer. "We were best friends up until you stole Piotr from me." Her eyes burning with rage and anguish.

"Mora, think about what you're like doing here." Kitty said unafraid. She was getting to escape.

"I have. For ten years I've watched you and Piotr. How it sickened me, but I've finally done it. I figured a way to make him mine." At that moment Kitty saw the distraction she needed. As Mora babbled on, Kitty reached for her cappuccino and threw it in Mora's face.

Mora screamed in agony as the burning liquid made contact with her skin. Kitty leapt from her chair and phased right through Mora. "Stop her!" And then, out of nowhere, the Kitty clone took Kitty by surprise. "You could had made this easy on yourself. You both could have." Mora uncapped the syringe and flushed the sedative into Kitty's body.

The drug did not take long for effect, in less than ten seconds, Kitty was out cold. The Kitty clone lifted her doppleganger's body. "Quickly, we must return to my room." Mora said, with her hand removed from her face, what remained was bright pink flesh.

All the while, from the time that Kitty threw the scolding hot cappuccino at Mora, herr scream hadn't gone unnoticed and neither had her and Kitty clone's dash upstairs, for Amara and Danielle were just passing by and heard the entire dispute. They came from behind one of the pillars looking in the direction Mora and Kitty clone had disappeared.

"What should we do?" Amara asked in a panicked state. "Professor Xavier is off on a recruitment mission and won't be back for another two hours. And no here seems to believe us."

"Well, we'll just have to change their minds and do what we were trained to do—help those in need."


End file.
